(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and method for remote control of simple and combined recording and reproducing systems for pictures and sound, as well as presentation devices utilizing same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A presentation consists of various audio and video displays which are presented to an audience by one or more presenters through various reproducing systems for pictures and sound and/or other presentation devices (e.g. light spots, controlled models).
A typical electronic presentation consists of the following components:
1. a finite number of pages or units, which can be regarded as analogous to a stack of overhead projection transparencies, wherein these can assume all visually perceptible forms, be enhanced by audio information or other stimuli perceptible by humans and can alter their content in the course of time (e.g. still pictures, such as pages of text or image pages; motion pictures, such as animations or video); PA1 2. an arrangement or relationship of the pages or units to one another, wherein, in general, a linear sequence should be established and wherein a variation of the presentation sequence can be facilitated by additional associative information; PA1 3. an input device available to each presenter and by means of which he can call up the desired pages or units of the presentation (e.g. computer mouse and keyboard); and PA1 4. an electrically or electronically controlled projection device for representing the contents, which makes the visual information visible to the audience, wherein additional, further electrically or electronically controlled presentation devices can be used to reproduce audio information and/or further perceptible stimuli. PA1 1. Single-handed operation of the primary functions is possible. PA1 2. Blind operation of all functions is possible., PA1 3. The input device can be handled equally well by right-handed and left-handed persons., PA1 4. The finger best designed for fine motor control, index finger and thumb, deal with the most important functions. PA1 5. The presenter is not forced to hold the input device always in the hand, since operation of the knob for switching on the picture is also possible when the apparatus is for example standing on a table.
Various input devices are known from the prior art, which are used for operation and for remote control of simple and combined recording and reproducing apparatus for sound and pictures as well as of presentation devices. These can be envisaged and used in principle for control of electronic presentations. The most well-known example is the computer mouse and pointer to enable commands to be executed through virtual buttons, without the troublesome input of key codes. The customary operating systems have a graphical, mouse-controlled operating interface (GUI=graphical user interface) and most software is based thereon. In relation to electronic presentations, most presentation software is based on the GUI concept. Developments are based as a rule on giving the presenter a convenient input device in the hand, with which he can move about freely and effect inputs to the electronic presentation simultaneously. These input systems are based on the computer mouse, and can be connected to the same port and merely control the already existing mouse pointer of the computer system or issue signals for the left and right mouse buttons.
There are variations in the mechanical/form technology implementation. For example, "trackballs" have been used that are greatly reduced in size and the mouse pointer was controlled with the thumb. The apparatus was hidden in the hand and was connected to a computer by a cable. In the meantime, use has been made of IR and radio technology and "mice" provided which are independent of position. These "mice" are based as a rule on the trackball or the known mouse stick of laptops. (By pressing on a disk or moving a knob in one direction, the mouse pointer moves in the selected direction, usually with progressive speed). Manufacturers of high performance LC data projectors offer as standard a remote control (IR as the predominant transmission technique) which offers access to all the features of the projector (e.g. input signal switching between video or computer, contrast, etc.) and also includes an integral mouse control. The integrated mouse control corresponds to the previously mentioned characteristics. There are extensions of special remote controls for electronic presentations, e.g. a programmable operating field: Each key can be assigned a particular action, e.g. start (presentation) program, view video, start slide show. Here also a mouse is again integrated, in order to control the started software. Furthermore there are many external computer peripherals which function as input devices and touch the field spoken of here only in part.
Present developments which can also be used for control of electronic presentations are for the most part of technologically orientated design. For example, the presentation software MS-Powerpoint is controlled with the mouse (or devices based on this pointer device). However this "point-and-click" method proves a problem in the control, since one has to steer to the corresponding button with the mouse arrow before initiating a function. This is all the more difficult when the arrow is not seen directly, it has progressive speed or say buttons cannot be recognized as such by the presenter and thus important contents are passed over. Because of increased concentration on the control, the presenter loses capacity for communication of the contents.
Other attachments concentrate on the control of LC projectors and offer a supplementary function for mouse control. Accordingly there are too many buttons/functions on the remote control. Most are unnecessary for the presentation and are prone to error operations. Such remote controls are not dissimilar to products for controlling televisions sets and are not suitable for single hand control of an electronic presentation on account of too many elements and a clumsy appearance. Computer-illiterate users in particular often "fall down" here. With mouse-based presentations the mouse pointer can even prove a distraction, since it has to be located somewhere on the screen or projection. The mouse cursor is only of very restricted use as a pointer instrument--it is as a rule too small and does not stand out enough from the picture background. Large pointers minimize this problem but distract the attention.
There are further problems in utilizing conventional devices. for example the keyboard is at a fixed position and hard to operate in the darkened room and the presenter has to direct his eyes on to the keyboard in order to actuate it. Also, the mouse (trackball, joystick) requires precise control on to the target by the presenter, in two axes, which the presence of the mouse arrow presumes and diverts the attention of the presenter from contact with the audience. Moreover, it provides too few control possibilities. Although a combination of keyboard and mouse (trackball, joystick) does provide control possibilities, it is too complex in operation. Further, portable operating consoles suffer from too many operating elements causing keyboard problems.
All components referred to above frequently lead to errors in operation in a presentation, which can make the audience doubt the quality of the presentation as well as the qualifications of the presenter. It follows from this that the combination of input apparatus and control software with these conventional technical means is not good enough for the special requirements of a presentation situation.